Chapter 5: Adam McIntyre
(Adlan stands next to the control panel and begins to stop the ride. Adam McIntyre confronts Beron, Druan, Daphne (Batgirl) and Adlan, wielding his chainsaws.) * Adam McIntyre: Stay away from there, Batman! * Adlan: Er, Beron is him? (Adam stands and juggles his small chainsaws. Druan and Adlan stand back.) * Adam McIntyre: Huh? Everyone used to laugh at me. I was a walking punch-line. Hahahahaha. But not anymore... When the zombies came, everyone died! * Druan: Not everyone. We survived. (Adam McIntyre laughs and juggles his chainsaws.) * Adam McIntyre: That's why I decided to give all the happy people a lift on this fun ride. (Adlan lances at a cart as it goes by, noticing some dolls with blood on them inside of one of the carts.) * Beron: You black-hearted scoundrel. * Adam McIntyre: I won't let you stop the ride, Batman! If the ride stops, then the zombies come back and that won't be any fun at all. (laughs) * Druan: You're a cheater and a kidnapper! That's like, double not cool. * Fred Jones: Well, don't just stand there! Get him, men! (They fight Adam McIntyre. The fight words every time Adlan, Druan and Beron punch, kick or land a hard blow on him. Beron counters Adam's knife attack with his gauntlet, throws a batarang at him, then grapples and charges into him with a flying kick. Druan equips his blue ring and constructs numerous objects on him. Adlan shapeshifts into Robin, then punches the clown from behind. He turns back to normal form. The battle continues on until finally, Adam McIntyre is knocked down. The rest of the team arrives.) * Shaggy Rogers: Man, like the curtain's closed on this musical. (They find Adam McIntyre tied up.) * All: Adam McIntyre? * Fred Jones: What? But where's Thyran? * Thyran: Right here. * Daphne Blake (Batgirl): She was just scared. * Thyran: Not me. Whatever I thought Adam McIntyre was around, I ran to protect my precious possession, The Golden Square. I won for the performing I used to do. I predict someday Almar will have one, too. * Quilam: But why did the clown do it? * Velma Dinkley: Simple. For his revenge on the zombies. He knew that if someone stopped the ride, the zombies will take over Willamette. * Rodan: So, like, he sabotaged the show. * Sonaj: Exactly. * Milex: Then, the clown used red paint from the work-shed to draw some lines on the dolls, making it look like blood. * Adam McIntyre: And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids. * Phidel: Well, it sounds like his next play will be a gripping courtroom drama and the mall is finally scarce of scares. * Scooby Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (Meanwhile, Klayran opens the door and stumbles into the monitor room.) * Sarpes: Rodan! Oh my god! (Venrav walks in while carrying Rodan on his back and heads to the back of the room. The scene shifts and Frank is now sitting next to Brad as he lies down on a sofa) * Sarpes: The sedative's taking effect... The professor won't be waking up anytime soon. (Sarpes walks over and sits down next to Rodan.) * Sarpes: I managed to stop the bleeding... but he's running a fever. He needs medicine. * Venrav: A fever... (Klayran walks toward the door.) * Klayran: Medicine, huh? Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Dead Rising